A real Baquinn
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU.A day in the life of a pregnant Faberry. Baquinn


AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.  
>XOXOXOXOXO<p>

A real Baquinn

September 24, 2022

"Quinn I have informed five times already we will not have real bacon in our house for several season. One being I'm Jewish therefore the babies are part Jewish so no pork. Secondly the doctor informed us that your blood pressure is too high and needs to be monitored. Thirdly I'm am a vegetarian I do not believe we need to eat animals to survive. So no pork and that's final." Rachel said while mixing together the Strawberry Shortcake Pancakes

"But I want bacon Rae" Quinn whining

"No Quinn we will eat these pancakes have a cool glass of Limeade. Then go visit Kurt and Unique at the shop meaning we will pick up more baby clothes." Rachel said

"But the babies want bacon to Rae I can fell Antoinette and Audra kick you while Virginia and Zora kick me every morning at breakfast they are asking for bacon." Quinn said putting her hand on Rachel belly and placing Rachel hand on hers. Rachel shook her head at Quinn antics.

They know want they were getting into when they decide to get artificial inseminated. What they didn't was how fertile they were after finding a perfect donor 214057;

Ethnic: Multiracial (African-American, French, German Jew-Ashkenazi, and Slovak)

Eye: Hazel

Hair: Sandy Blonde

Height: 6"1

Weight: 287lbs.

Education Level: Medical student with a Biomedical Engineering Undergraduate

Family Medical History: Parents both living and healthy in late 50's, Grandparents three living and healthy in late 80's One Grandfather dead in the line of duty police officer, Great-Grandparents four living and healthy in early 100's the other four dead of natural choses in 80's-90's.

Under hobbies, interest, talents: College athlete (Track and field, Baseball, Krav Maga) Music (Sing, Play; Piano, Guitar, Violin), Science, History and Math.

For Quinn want sealed the deal on donor 214057 was his message to the recipient; "_You choose your own path to success or failure so make your decisions wisely_." For Rachel it was his description of his character: "_I pride myself on my good character I believe that everyone should be treated equally regardless of sex, religion, race, sexual orientation or any other difference. We all bleed the same blood."_

Rachel went in first a month later they found out it didn't work. Three months later they tried again this time both of them going in to increase their odds. Now they're both 8 months pregnant with twin girls.

"Quinn I believe the girls are all smart, but I highly doubt it they are asking for bacon every morning" Rachel said pouring the beater into the pan just then Quinn throws some flour on Rachel "That's not fare Quinn do you want me to stop cooking"

"No we're hungry" Quinn said patting her belly, then throws more flour on Rachel before leaving the kitchen. Rachel just shook her head and thought for someone who is an award winning author she was acting like immature child each day.

Quinn thought Rachel just didn't understand she needs bacon to survive, and so did the babies. She had eaten bacon throughout her pregnancy with Beth and everything turned out fine. Now at twelve Beth was a high intelligent 9th grader who also love bacon. Okay she was obsesses with it like all the Fabray women but that was fine.

Yes her blood pressure is high but that was because she was coming up on a deadline for her fifth adult book "_Broken Wing_" and fifteen children in her Drizzle Series. She was most stressing out about Rachel who has been underweight throughout the pregnancy the doctor had to put her on supplements. Last month during their routine ultrasound the babies weighted in at Antoinette 3lbs. 8oz. and Audra 2lbs. 10oz. compared to Virginia 6lbs. and Zora 5lbs. 4oz. The doctors hope to get Antoinette and Audra both at 5lbs. before they were born in October.

"Quinn breakfast is done" Rachel said entering Quinn study

"Thanks Rae just finishing up "_Drizzle and Frankie Adventure in Whalnar"_ they just took the Unicorn Princess Rittana back home with the mystical Unicorns."

"That's good Quinn but you know how made Santana gets when Princess Rittana is in a book" Rachel said with a cheerfulness in her voice

"She just pisses I made Kurt and Brittany her parents but let's face facts who else should be King and Queen of Unicorn"

"That is true" Rachel answered helping Quinn stand up. Quinn had put all the New Direction members in Drizzle Series Book even Jacob Ben Israel was an hair troll name Newfie.

XOXOXOXOXO

"If it isn't my favorite pregnant women" Kurt said when they entered his shop

"Good morning Kurt I have miss you" Rachel giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Kurt how was fashion week Tokyo" Quinn ask

"It was great like a second honeymoon for me and Blaine. We were also able to show Belinda around its good for her to see where her ancestors she came from." Kurt answered talking about his 4 year old adopted daughter.

When he discovered his young intern at Vogue Lindsey Shimizu was pregnant and didn't know want to do the first person he called was Quinn to talk to Lindsey. After many long discussion Lindsey decide to give the baby up, but she wanted an open adoption. Kurt and Blaine were married two years earlier and move into a nice three bedroom condo. They had been taking Lindsey to doctors' appointments and felt like they couldn't walk away from both mother and baby. So they reach agreement with Lindsey to adopted her baby Belinda and she would have biweekly visits. Now Lindsey works for Sanyo Fashion House Inc. and Belinda calls her Oba Lee.

"I know I heard your voices" Unique said coming to the front of the shop giving both women hugs. Uniquely Milk Chocolate was exquisite shop located in SOHO that Kurt, Unique and Mercedes went into business together. The shop carted to women and those who define themselves as women with curves. They also were custom design firm for stage and film. Unique ran the shop regularly, while Kurt still work for , and Mercedes was the silent financial backer.

"Hey Unique we just saw you last week" Quinn said

"Yes but I have new designs I would like your opinion on, now come to the back and put up your feet." Unique said

"I have all your goodie from Tokyo in the office so follow Unique to the back while I gather the Tea and cupcakes. Olivia, Randy and Mia can run the shop while we are in the back." Kurt said moving the woman to the back of the shop

"Okay here are my latest designs now be honest tell me what you think" Unique said handing over the binders

"These are baby and children clothes" Quinn said once she get through the first few pages

"Yes we have been think about starting a children line" Unique said

"Oh Quinn look at this Ballerina and Little Diva Layette sets. Oh this Chef Layette would look so cute on Cohen, COD and HALO onesie we have to buy them for Reese." Rachel said picturing Tina and Mike 9 month old son Cohen and Mercedes and Sam 7 month old son Reese.

"Rachel look at these" Quinn said showing Rachel some little boy suits designs

"Oh Barbra, Kurt we have to get this for Benji he would look so handsome" Rachel said when Kurt joined them in the room

"My godson already look handsome without the suit, but yeah we already made Benji one for his 2nd birthday." Kurt said talking about Benjamin "Benji" Lopez-Pierce

"What did Mamá bear say" Quinn ask even though Brittany was the one who gave birth Benji was all Santana

"Oh she tried to hide her tears when I took them their goodies, but I knew she was crying. Tina, Britt and Mike just hug me their thanks" Kurt said

"We are Skype them tonight I can't wait for them to get back form LA we are going to miss Benji 2nd birthday party. Mercedes, Sam and Reese are on the world tour. Noah is on Langley-Eustis Joint Base why is everyone so far away, why." Rachel said starting to cry

"Calm down Rae they will all be back in the city in three months in time for Cohen 1st birthday. Meanwhile Artie and Kitty are in the Bronx, Lauren, Sugar and Joe are in the Upper Westside, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Bree are in Jersey. We have Beth, Shelby, Kurt, Blaine, Belinda, Unique, Elliott live in Midtown with us. Don't forget your dads and my mom are coming before the babies are born next month." Quinn said rubbing Rachel back

"Here is your water Rae" Kurt said giving her a bottle

"Thank _ you _ Kurt I'm sorry for _ crying all over your office. The designs _ are great by the way." Rachel said after drinking the water

"I'm glad you like them that's the other reason we wanted you here today Kurt already spoke with San, Tina, Britt and Mike about letting their sons be models for us. We would like to have your girls model for us as well." Unique ask

"Can you give us time to think about it we really wanted to raise the girls away from the limelight, and what did the others say." Quinn said looking at Rachel.

Since Rachel becoming the youngest EGOT winner in history at 27 (2015 Tony, 2018 Grammy win on Mercedes Album of the Year "Reunions", 2020 Emmy and 2022 Oscar. "Biker" Brittany and Mike Choreography Team are the fastest to complete the EGOT in history it took them 5 years. Starting in 2018 Grammy, 2019 Tony, 2021 Oscar, and finally in 2022 Emmy) they chose to live their lives as normal as possible.

"Tina and Mike said yes, San and Britt said they need more time to think on it but once they find out who the photograph will be I know they will agree." Kurt said

"Who's the photograph" Rachel ask

Kurt and Unique look at each other and smiled then said " Rebecca Lima"

"Rebecca Lima _ Becky Jackson you got Becky to come back to the states." Rachel ask.

Becky Jackson now Rebecca Lima since she got married is the most sort after children photograph in the world. She had a way to make children feel comfortable around the sets that they would do what she ask. Her photo shoots were short but always ended with great results. The most important fact no one intimidated her being one of Sue Sylvester girls and having a 6 feet tall Samoan husband Thomas Lima as her guard. People would fly to Canada, New Zealand or Fiji Island to work with her.

"We stop and saw her and Thomas on the island when I brought up the new line she said if she could fit us in her schedule she would call back. She called this morning said she will be in Lima for the New Year's we could do the photo shoot there. The twin are due in October so they will be almost three months. Cohen and Reese will both be 1, Benji 2, and Belinda 5. The photos will go up on our website "Uniquely Tots" and we will give parents the finally say on photo selection." Kurt said

"Wow I still cannot believe Becky coming back, and that's a great offer Kurt. We will call you tonight with our answer." Rachel said

"No problem and Blaine thinks Becky maybe pregnant that's why she coming back to the states" Kurt said

XOXOXOXOXO

After fawning over more designs, getting their gifts from Kurt mostly baby items and catching up on the latest gossip. They left the shop drop the gifts at their condo took a restroom break before they were back on the road. On the drive to their next appointment Quinn couldn't believe Becky was coming back to the states.

What had happen earlier in her career made Rebecca Lima choose not to work in the US and she rarely visit the states. When Becky first entered the photograph field no one in the states took her seriously. Some people even sabotage her work it took Brittany to get Becky to open up about what was happing. Artie ask Becky if she would like to go with him to Hawaiian while he was filming a documentary. Sue told her it would make her portfolio look better while their she meet her husband Thomas who is a sculpture, and has autism. He and his family help Becky laid her first professional gig and the rest is history.

While Quinn was off in her thoughts Rachel took this time to text a friend. When they were arrive at Addison Prep for Beth soccer game they were both focus on the game ahead. Beth was the youngest on the girls varsity team because at twelve she was that good. This was their 4 game of the season with a 3-0 record they felt good. Thou this would be the hardest of the season they were going against their school rivals and last year champs St. Margret's Cougar. After a stop at the restroom they went to the soccer field they saw Shelby, Puck, Artie, Kitty, Lauren, Sugar, Joe, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Bree, Blaine, Belinda, and Elliott.

"Hey guys I see Kurt gave you your new shirts" Blaine said being the first one to greet them. While everyone else wore a Wolverine Team Beth shirts, they had Wolverine Team Auntie Beth shirts.

"Auntie Q Rae babies I miss you on our trip" Belinda said talking to their bellies

"We miss you to Lil Miss are you ready for school on Monday" Quinn said

"Huh Daddy going to do my hair on Sunday night so we won't have to rush in the morning. Pop packing my lunch and we pack my backpack this morning before Daddy went to work. I will go to school all day now." Belinda said for a 4 year old she had an excellent vocabulary remind most of the group of Beth

"We know don't forget to take pictures" Rachel said

"That's why Daddy doing my hair Auntie Rae" Belinda said laughing as Joe pick her up

"Hey ladies" Joe said giving them a hug the stepping to the said for his wife

"Aww look at you guys let me take a picture Brittana, Samcedes and Chang Squad are going to love it" Sugar said hold up her phone

"Hey hot mamas you are both looking beautiful as usual" Puck said helping them to their sets

"We would get up to help you, but Artie has us setup in perfect position for best camera angles" Ryder said as Jake, Lauren, Elliott and Marley wave to them from further down the field

"There are people threating bodily harm if I miss any of the field action" Artie said

"Santana or Mercedes" Quinn ask

"Both including Sue, Tina, Frannie, Ms. Judy, Mama Jones and Sara "BAB" Puckerman" Kitty answered making everyone laugh

Sara "BAB" Puckerman got the name Bab which stand for "Bad Ass Bitch" by being one. When she first step into McKinley for cheerleading tryout for the upcoming school year she impress everyone even Sue Sylvester. The only reason she wasn't name captain her first year as a Cheerio was that Kitty and Bree were seniors. The following year she took over and ruled the school with an iron fist a slash wasn't throw on anyone, no dumper toss was made without her approved first. Now the West Point graduate was in the FBI Academy.

"Hello girls how are you felling today" Shelby said give them both hugs

Shelby and Rachel had come a long way since senior year. Shelby had taken a job at LaGuardia Arts after leaving Lima, but before she left she and Rachel fathers had come to an arrangement. That if Rachel would like to she could spend the summer in city with her and Beth. After Rachel graduated she lived with Shelby and Beth in Shelby 4 bed 2.5 bath coop. Their relationship went from associates to friendship to now that of mother and daughter.

"So far today I went to the bathroom 28 times to Quinn 33. My brain has been stunning down on me. Songs I could sing and play from memory are no longer there. Now I keep having this crazy dreams last night I dreamt that Quinn was cheating on me, then she move in with the girl leaving me pregnant. Everyone around us acted like it was normal for Quinn to leave me. When she came back with the girl to the baby delivery and they took the baby home with them." Rachel said sitting beside Shelby

"Rae you know I wouldn't cheat on you right" Quinn said squeezing Rachel's hand

"I know Quinn and the other girl was high school Rachel Berry" Rachel said give Quinn a kiss on the cheek

"Now that I would've like to have seen in high Q and Rae together" Puck said earning a hit upside the head from Lauren as everyone else laugh

"While my last two dreams weren't that bad in the first one I gave birth to lion cubs. We took them home and treated them like regular babies, but every time I would finish breastfeeding them they would run off to play with the other cubs until Rae round them up. She would bring them back to me to breastfeed again before they run off again." Quinn said

"That cute Quinn" Marley said joining the group

"What happen in the other dream Q" Puck ask

"I dreamt that I had this giant piece of bacon just as I was about to eat it the bacon jump off my plate and started running. I chase after it with a knife and fork when I finally caught it the bacon had Rachel face" Quinn said everyone laugh harder this time just then the referee signal the start of the game Marley and Lauren went back to the other end of the field.

"Quinn did you known they say when you dream about food that means your body telling you it needs something" Shelby said "When I was pregnant with Rachel I would dream of setting in the field eating grass. When I told LeRoy and Hiram about it they laugh too, but LeRoy mother said I need to eat some greens. When we told the doctor about my dreams he ran some labs and discover I had a Vitamin A and C deficiency. Collard greens are rich in Vitamin A and C." Shelby looking over Rachel to Quinn

"We have appointment on Tuesday we can ask the doctor about it" Rachel said

"It may be a Vitamin D deficiency Quinn, Pork has a high Vitamin D" Joe said

"How did the Junior Varsity team do" Rachel ask the JV game was at 9:30am followed by the varsity game at 12:30pm.

"They had their as... behinds handed to them" Puck said looking at Belinda

"It was brutal Rae 7-2 Cougar just didn't out shoot them they defended like there life depended on the win" Blaine said

"If I didn't know better I would've thought their coach was Sue or Roz the way they were playing out there." Kitty said

"Hey guys sorry I'm late had to make a stop for a friend. Did I miss anything" Lindsey said walking up behind them twenty minutes into the game

"Nothing much both team had two shots to the neat but the goalies stop them" Blaine said as Belinda climb onto Lindsey lap

"They have two girls on Beth" Quinn said

"The Cougar must have heard about how good she is" Puck said with pride in his voice

"Go Beth Go" Shelby and Rachel scream watching Beth dicing between both defender to get the ball. Beth was left back on the team was pass the ball by senior center Lana Cordova. Beth faked out the Cougar senior goalkeeper CJ Gordon then sliced in an goal scoring 1 point for her team.

Beth look over at her family screaming wild at her, she knew she should be embarrass by their antic but she wouldn't have them any other way.

Rachel look around the group of people she called family as they took their sets again and thought this is what her children would grow up with.

The Wolverine won the game 1-0 Beth goal ended up being the game winner. The group went out to a late lunch to celebrate the win since it was Beth day, she choose her favorite restaurant the Red Bamboo to eat at. Almost everyone in the had a great meal except Quinn who complain because Rachel and Shelby pick her food.

XOXOXOXOXO

Since everyone from was in town Shelby had Belinda stay with her and Beth for the night so the group could go out. Since it was Kurt and Blaine turn to host NDA "New Direction Alumni" they choose a Karaoke Bar a great part about Karaoke duet beside a great song selection, beer and private room is their BYOF policy. Kurt, and Blaine with Unique help bring in platters of fresh-baked cookies and pastry assortments, assorted sandwich, wings, fruit and vegetable.

Since Rachel and Quinn where getting ready at Shelby's they ask Shelby to do her famous non-alcoholic drinks she made puncher of; Banana Bracer, Earth Shake, Pina Colada Punch, and Blackberry Breeze.

"So since we are hosting I thought we should start off but Blaine ask if his boy band could go first. So without further ado "The Bugs" Kurt said as Blaine, Joe, Jake, Artie, and Ryder stood up front they sang "I Saw Her Standing There"

"That was great guys but I think my group is better" Kurt said

"Sorry were late Kurt" Dani said coming in with her wife Sunshine, Dave and Sebastian Karofsky

"No your right on time" Kurt said

"When you guys get in town" Rachel ask

"This afternoon Lindsey pick us up from the airport" Dave said giving Rachel a hug

"No wonder you said it was okay for my group to go first" Blaine said to Kurt playfully "So what song are you singing"

"Roar" Kurt answered as he Elliot, Rachel, Dani, and Sunshine music started

"Hey Star I pick the perfect song for us" Quinn said as she move to the front of the room. The room cheered as Rachel and Quinn began sing "I Kiss A Girl"

"While since they aren't her Cheesy and I" "Hey" Bree said Lauren ignored her and continued "as I was saying Cheesy and I are going to steal their song" everyone cheered as the music for "The Boy Is Mine" came on

"While we don't know if we can top that but we will try" Unique said as she and Marley move to the front and sang "Blow Me"

"Come guys lets saw them how we did it in Dalton" Sebastian said as Blaine and Kurt join him up front and they sang "Raise Your Glass"

The rest of the night went much the same with many duets; Lindsey and Sugar-What A Feeling, Marley and Rachel-New York State of Mind, Puck and Artie -One Love, Kurt and Blaine-Perfect, Ryder and Bree-Lucky, Lauren and Lindsey-I Love Rock 'n' Roll, Marley and Kitty-Holding Out For a Hero, Ryder and Jake-Ice Ice Baby, Elliot and Blaine-Dream On, Sugar and Dave-Barbie Girl, Puck and Rachel -I Need You Now, Jake and Blaine-Am I Wrong, Dani and Sunshine-Her Comes The Sun, Artie and Jake-Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt and Rachel-Defying Gravity, Quinn and Jake-Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Blaine and Sebastian-Piano Man, Joe and Quinn-Stereo Hearts, Unique and Sunshine-If I Were A Boy, Jake and Puck-Glory Days. The night end with group songs Sing, You Get What You Give and Let It Be.

XOXOXOXOXO

Quinn and Rachel made it home just in time for their weekly Skype section with Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike. They would have a monthly Skype with Mercedes and Sam when Mercedes schedule match up with there's daily schedule. Quinn booted up the laptop after they went to the bathroom.

"Hey guys" Tina, Mike and Brittany said

"Hey Q, Rae how was the party" Santana ask

"It was great Kurt and Blaine took us to a Karaoke Bar, Dani, Sunshine, Dave and Sebastian showed up we sung the night away it _made me _ feel like _ old times in_ my basement." Rachel said getting chock-up

"It's okay Rachie we miss you guys to" Brittany said

"I'm sorry for_ getting so emotional" Rae said

"That's fine Rae we understand we've all been their" Tina said

"Artie said he will send the game footage on Wednesday before the next game" Mike said trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel and Quinn spent the next half hour talking about the soccer game, the gifts Blaine and Kurt got them while overseas and about the business proposal. When they realize the other couples didn't know Becky yet but where going to say yes to the proposal it made their decision to agree that much easier. Just before signing off for the night Santana had to ask about the dreams.

"Who told you S" Quinn ask

"Sugar told us" Mike answered

"It's fine Quinn when I was pregnant I dreamt that my baby boy was born a baby girl and she came out walking, and talking. Then we went shopping she proceeded to wander around the store by herself. I was so terrified for her safety, and of what a horrible mom I must have look like to let her wonder around alone." Tina said

"I had dream not too long before Benji was born that I was going to have to have the baby in an area with a lot of bunk beds. Where the rest of my family could stay in the room and sleep. Well the doctors made me climb up to the top of one set to have the baby and some of my friends and family came bursting in the room and ask if I wanted to go to Park and Circus. I jumped up like there wasn't a problem and went "SURE!" Brittany said making everyone laugh

"Hey Q, I have one last question for you do miss eating Bacon or Berry" Santana ask it took everyone a second to realize what she meant

"Really San you had to go there" Tina ask

"Sannie be nice." Brittany said "It's okay to be nervous about sweet lady kisses right now goodness knows San was afraid my water would break while she…."

"They don't need to know that Britt" Santana said stopping Brittany from finishing

"What I think Britt was trying to say is talk to your doctor about your dreams it may mean nothing or you guys just real need to talk and laugh about. That's want help me and Tina" Mike said

"Thank you Mike we will at our next appointment. Good night everyone give the boys a kiss from us" Rachel said

"We will Rae good night" Tina said

"Night Q and Rae miss you guy" Brittany said

"Good night" Mike said

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let Quinn bite" Santana said before logging off

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Quinn thought she was dreaming because she could smell bacon. "Emm bacon, Bacon" she move as fast as she could out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Rachel Barbra Fabray-Berry want are you cooking" Quinn ask when she saw Rachel standing over the oven.

"While good morning to you to Quinn and this is Veggie Medley Frittata made with broccoli, bell pepper, mushrooms, onion, cheddar cheese, and Veggie Bacon Strips. I also had Lindsey, Maggie and Hillary (their personal assistants) pick up Vegan BBQ Chunks, Vegan Citrus Spare Ribs, Vegan BBQ Ribs, Vegan Cocktail Sausage, Vegan String Meat Ball, Vegan Ham, and Vegan Salami."

"I Love You" Quinn said wrapping her arm as much as she could around Rachel

"I love you too, now set the table so we can eat" Rachel said opening the oven

"Is this why Lindsey was late for the game, and you made us get ready at Shelby's" Quinn as pouring to glass of orange juice

"No and yes, Lindsey was late for the game because she was at the airport. After the game she along with Maggie and Hillary went to the three store that have a huge selection of Vegetarian Pork items. Now our refrigerator and freezer are filled with vegetarian pork for you and the girls" Rachel said

"I really do love you and your devious mind Rachel" Quinn said after her first bite

"And I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray-Berry" Rachel said smiling at Quinn eating her Frittata

XOXOXOXOXO

AN2: Hope you like

AN3: Okay I know I have been gone a long time all a can say is Life. The reason I am sending out this note is because I have 205 story ideas on my computer;

114- Glee

20- Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, & Charmed

5- Once Upon a Time, Angel, StarTrek: Voyager, Dark Angel, True Blood, Roswell, Game of Thrones, Fosters, & Eureka

3- Glee + Buffy: The Vampire Slayer crossover, & Glee + Charmed crossover

If anyone is interested in these story ideas PM with;

Favorite Character or Couple

Lest Favorite Character or Couple

Setting; AU- Alternative Universe, FU- Fictional Universe, FW- Fantasy world, AH- Alternate History, SF- science fiction

Age you what the main character/s


End file.
